The Lotus Flower's Shadow
by reinaxx
Summary: A mysterious new exorcist joins the Black Order. Kanda is shocked to meet her. The past will unfold and pieces of the puzzle come together. Behind the scenes, someone is plotting something. This new recruit may play more roles than intended. Try reading!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is my OC and plot idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**  
**_It was spring. The flowers were in full bloom and its scent was one that attracted anything that was in its territory. Young Ying was no exception. Ying had walked into this garden of flowers, near the Asian Headquarters, in a trance a few days ago, attracted from the fragrance that the flowers let out. A garden of lotus flowers where lotus flowers were the only ones that accomponied you in the garden. Now, almost everyday, 6 year old Ying would come to this garden. She would walk around and stare at them as if they were her own child. The flowers helped her take her mind off of things. After all, her life isn't as easy going as some others. Little did she know, it was intended._

_One particular day, a nine year old boy had wandered into this secret garden of hers that she claimed. People have come here and most people know about this flower area, so it wasn't so secret. But few dared to enter. People just saw that there was no reason to enter. However, a boy had entered, one slightly older than Ying. The boy had wandered in the garden when he was thinking deeply. It was only when a girl stood in front of him, did he notice. The girl had taken the boy's breath away. It was like a dream. Maybe it was. However, while the boy was dazed from the girl's sudden appearance, the girl had disappeared. Not as in *poof*, but she quickly walked away. When the boy came to, he shook his head in confusion, but thought nothing of it. He just thought it was all a dream, his imagination going out of control, or just a hallucination from the bright, blazing sun._

_On the next day, while the boy was entering a cubic, white room to be part of an 'experiment' as always, a girl in a white dress had walken out. The girl looked tired, her eyes sullen and very sick looking. However, realization hit him as he noticed she was the same person from the day before. The boy ignored her as the girl walked past her and went into the 'experiment room', ready to be 'tested' on._

_As soon as the experiment was over, the boy hurried over to the garden despite the injuries all over his body. After all, they would soon heal in merely minutes. He walked from place to place, looking for the girl, but couldn't find her. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, the boy turned around glaring at whoever tapped him, but the glare went away as he saw it was the girl. _

_The girl took a step back and asked, "I'm Ying. Do you need something?"_

_The boy shook his head and ran away. Ying shrugged her shoulders and continued on whatever she was doing._

_The next day was the day the boy's friend lost control. The boy supposedly killed that friend who killed many others. Now, it was believed that the boy was the only survivor. However, that wasn't true. After all, Alma had survived, as well as Ying. As Kanda Yuu walked to wherever he was going with tears rolling down his face, Ying stared a couple of yards behind him, silent. Kanda disappeared from view and Ying silently walked away._

_As she did, she whispered silently in her high voice, "Woman, are you happy now?"_

_A ghostly woman figure came up behind Ying and smiled. A smile that would send chills down your spine. "Of course, my dear."_

_Ying shook her head as shivers trembled throughout her frail looking body.  
_

_'Ying huh?' _Yuna's deep magenta eyes flickered open to see a clear blue sky, then she jumped slightly from the sudden bump and rockiness beneath her. _'Right, I'm on a carriage...' _The carriage pulled to a stop and the horses neighed violently, bringing Yuna to a sitting position. Judging from where the sun was at, it was about 5 in the evening. It was spring, the flowers all starting to bloom and the leaves starting to appear on the trees' bare branches. The same season as Yuna's dream... The old man in front who was the driver called out in a hoarse, but gentle tone,

"Ah, you're awake! Just in time. We've arrived at your destination."

Yuna felt that the old man sounded as if he was giving some kind of presentation or introducing some act, but made no comment. She merely thanked him and jumped off with her black bag in her right hand. The old man and his carriage immediately took off, sending dust into the air, causing Yuna coughed slightly. Just one or two miles left until she reached the Black Order. The place was a bit barren. Dust and dirt on the ground with only a few trees in sight. She heard that as you got closer to the Black Order, the less vegetation and trees there were. It seemed the rumor was true. She raised her slim left arm slightly, raising it towards her light, pale hair as she felt the lotus hairpin. It was important to her. She smiled slightly from the touch of it and continued on her journey. Two blood-red, crystal bracelets clinked on her wrists as she hurried off.

Around 6, when the sun was about setting, Yuna sighed at the huge land above her. It was as if the Black Order was floating. It was now time to climb. That is unless she had a different method. She did, but she decided to take the harder path. That way, the memory of the hard climb will help her remember her time at the Black Order. She didn't want to forget her coming new experience. How she hated forgetting. She jumped as a head start, and started to climb. Grabbing where there were holes or ledges, making sure that the rock that held her support was sturdy. Hand after another, foot after another.

Pull, slip, fall, catch, pull, push. A sequence of movements in a rhythm like timing. She was about half way there, when the sky that had no clouds, started to cloud up. Yuna frowned, if it started raining now, she would never get to the top. The rain would make the rocks muddy and loose. She would slip a lot more than she would be able to climb. Yuna sped up her rythm going twice as fast she had before.

At last, she reached the top ledge. She pulled with all the energy she had left and climbed up. Her right arm first, then her left leg, then her left arm, then her right leg. When her entire body was on top of the floating land, she took a few breaths before standing back up. She patted her cloak, trying to clean herself up before she officially arrived. She looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds getting an ugly gray. She better hurry. She then took a few quick steps forward, until something stopped her. A long, square face on the wall moved and started to talk.

The huge face boomed, "Stop right there."

Sure enough, Yuna stopped. She couldn't quite believe that this face was stopping her, but there wasn't quite helping it. Her face remained calm, although there was a hint of tiredness.

The face did his normal check and boomed once again, "Undefined particle. Undefined particle."

Yuna raised an eyebrow and stood there silently, waiting. She was certain that things will turn out alright. Her sixth sense, perhaps.

The face scrunched up and its eyes squinted to take a better look of the girl. "Pass. You can pass."

The gate opened and Yuna stared at the face. She then took her eyes off of the strange creature and looked into the dark. She prepared herself to step forward and soon enough, her first step was taken in the new place, her shoes slapping against the cold, stone ground. New experiences, new people, a new place, new food, and...

Her new home? Perhaps. But, this is just another fantasy, another dream. How long will this dream last? The answer is unknown. It could last from 10 years to a few days. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Meanwhile, an 18 year old perked up suddenly. His long hair swished slightly as he looked behind him with a scowl on his face. Thinking it was nothing, he turned back to whatever he was doing or thinking.

A 15 year old white haired boy eating as he never had food in his life before.

A 16 year old dark, forest green-haired girl laughing softly as she held a tray with cups of coffee on them.

The girl's four eyed brother having a sisterly complex as always.

An 18 year old red haired boy hanging out with a panda-looking gramps.

A new dream was starting...

* * *

**A/N- This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it turned out alright. This will probably have more chapters later on. By the way, there might be spoilers, just a heads up. I'm starting off about right after the anime. So things are still peaceful, though things are stirring up. Oh, and reviews would be nice. Tell me what you thought. ^^ I want to know if this perked anyone's interest.**

**I edited this a bit, changed Yuna's eye color, and added a bit more. The next chapter, I promise, will be better and longer :)**


	2. Arrival

****

**CHAPTER 2: Arrival**

Yuna had taken a step inside with her eyes squeezed shut. She counted down from five to prepare herself. As she reached zero, her eyes flickered open. What met her was total darkness. At first, she panicked, though it didn't show on her face. It seemed like she was calm, as if she was having a nice cup of afternoon tea. She had thought her eyes were still closed, but her pale hands reached towards her face feeling that her eyes were opened. Yuna froze in place, not daring to move. No sound was heard, but the thumping of Yuna's heart.

_'Did I just go blind?' _Yuna thought. _'Sure I've looked at the sun directly many times, but does it happen so sudden?' _Had not a sudden light shine on the stone wall making Yuna raise her hands to block the sudden light, she would have been there frozen forever.

A shadowy figure came into view and footsteps slapped against the cold, stone ground. The figure seemed about 6 feet and 3 inches. Quite tall. Judging from where Yuna was, she guessed she reached about the man's chest. As the man came into a clearer view, he seemed annoyed about something, seeing his eyebrows were scrunched up and a scowl was set on his face. He wore one of those finder uniforms and it seemed to cover rough skin. In his right hand held a flashlight. Yuna's mood brightened. She realized that she was not blind after all. As the light reached the place where she stood, the man stopped. Now, she could see his face better. He had quite a couple of wrinkles and had a mustache and beard that showed he hasn't shaved in a while. His hood was up, so she couldn't quite see the man's hair, but could see a rusty, brown, stray strand of hair hanging on the side. If she had to guess, he was about 40 years old.

The middle-aged man spoke gruffly, "Come with me. Unless you want to stand there forever."

Yuna looked at the man with a funny look as if to say, 'You think I want to stand here forever?' Luckily, the man didn't bother to look at the person he was going to guide out of this dark area. The man began to walk in the direction he came from, not bothering to check if the girl was following him or not. The man just wanted to get this over with. The only reason why he came here to guide the girl was because the Supervisor just wouldn't shut up. The girl quickly ran after the man, slowing down to a walking pace when she was about five feet away from the man. The man payed no mind, too engrossed in his angry thoughts.

By the time Yuna noticed, she arrived in front of a glass door that had a thick wooden frame. The man knocked a few times and pulled the door open only to have papers spill out the doorway. The man grunted in annoyance and bent down slowly to pick up the papers. Deciding to help as well, Yuna bent down and picked up a few papers herself. Then the man walked in followed by Yuna with armfuls of paper. Yuna looked around the room. From what she could see, there were only bookshelves, books, and paper. There was a wooden desk in the middle, however, and the books seemed to part to form a pathway from the door to the desk. Yuna wondered why she was brought here for. There wasn't anyone in this room as far as she could tell. Plus, the papers on the ground were about a foot deep, how could anyone be here?

The man set down the papers on the ground off to the side and spoke in a loud, annoyed voice, "Chief? Come out here. The new recruit has arrived. I don't have that much time to be here dawdling around all day."

Yuna looked around the room once again and placed the stack of papers next to the man's. Someone was actually in here? She quickly went outside for a second to fetch her bag which she dropped to carry the stack of papers, and went back in. As she did, slowly, a heap from the ground raised like a zombie from behind the desk. Papers started falling from the figure and onto the floor. Suddenly, you could tell that it was a person. He had very dark hair and wore a white hat to go with his white uniform. The man fixed his glasses which were in a sloppy fashion and looked tired as well as lazy. As if he just woke up.

"Aww, don't be so mean, Ki-chan," said the man in a voice that just made Yuna want to back away in disgust.

The man, so called Ki-chan, spoke angrily trying to keep his temper, "I told you not to call me that! Now, if you would excuse me. I would like to leave."

The four eyed man put on a sad face, "Aww. Well, bye Ki-chan!"

He had completely ignored what the middle-aged man said. The man glared at the dark haired man and turned around to leave. Yuna allowed her eyes to follow the angry man out the door, before she looked at the dark haired man that was so called Chief.

Remembering there was another person in the room, the young man sighed and spoke, "Well. Sorry about that. That man seems to always be angry so don't worry about it. Anyway, so you are the new exorcist!?"

Yuna wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement, but decided to reply anyway.

She replied in a polite manner, "Yes."

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Well, as you know, you would be defeating akumas as an exorcist. Do you know what Innocence is?"

Yuna nodded.

"Then I'm guessing you know the history behind it?"

Yuna nodded once again, although she wasn't quite sure. But to get things over with, she'll just pretend she knew the whole history.

"Well, may I take a look at your Innocence?" asked the man.

An evil glint could be seen in the man's eyes. Yuna noticed and backed away slightly.

She quickly said firmly, "No."

The man looked at Yuna with puppy dog eyes and asked again, "Please?"

Yuna shook her head and said firmly once again, "No."

The man sighed and acted as if he was in depression, but went into his serious mode again. He should be acting more serious in front of the new recruit. If he acted silly now, the impression of him on the new member wouldn't be a very good one. Not that he was sure if his impression on other people was good at all. He didn't care though, as long as he still had his sister. The man then told the short girl to follow him. They had things to do before they did anything else.

Yuna nodded and followed after the man. They arrived at some kind of strange elevator that seemed as if it floated in mid-air. They stepped onto the strange elevator and the man pushed a button causing the elevator to move and descend. The steel floor of the elevator clanked as they stepped and moved around. Yuna had to hold onto the railings on the edge to avoid falling to her knees. The elevator was quite swift, but not fast enough to leave someone in the air, helpless. As they descended, the light above faded, fading gradually until the light completely disappeared. Instead of the complete darkness Yuna had expected, a sort of ghostly glow could be seen near the bottom. The glow eventually engulfed the area as they descended and stopped about seven feet off the ground.

The man reasurred the girl and at the same called out, "Okay, we're here. Hey, Hevlaska! We have a new member! Mind checking her out?"

A ghostly, huge, and strange creature appeared. The creature seemed to have lips and the half bottom of the face could be seen, but other than that, this creature didn't quite seem...human. The glow of the creature made Yuna think this creature was some kind of ghost. _'This creature must be called Hevlaska, but she sure is...unique.' _Yuna thought. While she was in her thoughts, the creature had already started reaching out towards the girl with its tentacle like things. By the time Yuna noticed, she was already well wrapped by those tentacles. She dropped her bag onto the steel floor with a clank and was lifted up slowly and gently towards the creature's looming face.

At first, Yuna tried struggling a little bit, but then thought better of it. It might be better to let the creature do what it wanted. She wouldn't want it to get angry. More tentacles wrapped around the two bracelets on her left wrist, and her forehead was brought up to the creature's forehead, that is if it had one. Yuna closed her eyes, not wanting to see the creature up close. She would definitely have nightmares after this.

The creature softly whispered to the girl, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

The soothing, motherly voice seemed to help soothe the girl and the creature smiled slightly. Then it began to count as their foreheads touched.

"15 percent...28 percent...34 percent...46 percent...57 percent...63 percent...70 percent...81 percent...92 percent...94 percent...94 percent. 94 percent is her synchronization with her Innocence."

The creature then gently and slowly brought Yuna back down without a sound, and Yuna slowly opened her eyes once she stood next to the dark-haired man. The man brought his hand up to his chin thinking thoughtfully.

The creature rose again and spoke, "Seems another crystal-type Innocence bearer has appeared. Her synchronization is quite high, so there are no problems at all."

The man looked shocked, but Yuna stared at the creature confused. _'A crystal type Innocence?'_ Despite her confusion, it didn't show on her face. Her face looked calm, emotionless on her pale, smooth face. Rarely did she ever show emotion, and when she did, it was usually fake. A mask.

"I see. Well, thank you for your time, Hevlaska, oh and no prophecy?" replied the man. Remembering the girl again he spoke again, "Ah, do you know the types of Innocence?"

Yuna shook her head. Since this concerned her, it would be better to know.

The man nodded and started explaining, "For starters, this creature you see here is Hevlaska. I brought you here to check how high the synchronization you have with your Innocence. As you probably should know, if the synchronization is below a certain percent, it can damage the user's life. Hevlaska has been part of the Black Order since its establishment and is the holder of the cube and Innocence. And there are three types of Innocence, which is probably what you want to know. The Parasite, Equip, and Crystal type. Equip is the most common and Crystal type is the mostly recently discovered one. It appears you have the third type. As for the Parasite, it is basically a part of the user's body, hence the name. We don't have much information on the third type right now, since it was recently discovered. The only other person who we know that has the third type besides you is my sister."

Yuna nodded in understanding when Hevlaska started to answer the man's question, "For unknown reasons, I cannot see the child's future."

The man's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly went back to their normal sizes.

He then turned to the girl and asked, "Then shall we go?"

Before Yuna could answer, the man had already pressed the button to go up. They quickly ascended and returned to the man's office, taking the same route they did before.

As they entered the man's office, he spoke, "Ah, we didn't have our introductions yet, right? Well, I'm Komui Lee, the Supervisor here and the Chief of the Science Department. Just call me Komui. And welcome to the Black Order."

Komui stretched out a hand for Yuna to shake. She took the hand and they shook hands. Yuna's hand must have been at least two times smaller than the man's, since she could barely wrap her hands around the man's.

"I'm Yuna, nice to meet you," stated Yuna.

Komui nodded. "Do you need someone to lead you to your room? For newcomers, sometimes it's a bit hard to find your way around here."

Yuna thought about it. She would be able to find her way, but since this guy insisted...

"I'll take the offer," decided Yuna.

Komui nodded and called out, "Lenalee-chan, you can come in now."

The door opened and revealed a lush, forest green, short-haired girl. She wore a mostly black uniform with some white and a badge on the left indicated she was an exorcist. The girl walked up and stood next to Yuna. Yuna wondered when the girl arrived behind the office's door.

Komui introduced the green-haired girl, "This is Lenalee Lee. My sister. She will lead you around here and give you a small tour if you would like."

As soon as that introduction ended, Komui turned strange. His behavior turned corny and would make you want to vomit. It turned out, he went into his sister complex mode. His so called sister walked up to her brother until they were merely inches apart. Thinking his sister wanted to give him a hug, Komui stretched out his arms far apart, preparing for a hug. What met him was a kick on the head using his sister's heel, bringing the man down to the ground as a huge red bump appeared on top of the man's head.

"Jeez. Really, Brother really needs to learn how to behave himsel," the girl spoke as if she recited it many times, with a frown.

Then Lenalee turned around to face the new member, changing the frown to a smile. A new member of her family and friends. What she saw was a girl staring back at her in amusement. Lenalee chuckled slightly. The girl seemed short, at most 5 feet. Maybe not even 5 feet yet. The girl seemed slim too, not scrawny skin that makes people don't want to look at you, but a natural slim figure. And her thick natural wavy hair color was quite extraordinary, even in a pony tail, which was held together by a hairtie. This hairtie was the kind that you wrapped around then tied into a butterfly knot. At the end of the hairtie were two pink and purple beads at both ends. A small lotus flower hairpin was clipped on the right, which shone brightly. Her hair was a very light blue silverish color and seemed to give a soft glow. Most extraordinary indeed. Her skin was very pale and seemed very similar to baby skin. Soft and smooth. The girl's round eyes were unique as well, a violet, magenta, pink kind of color. It was deep and entrancing. Her face was round like a squirrels, though her chin was slightly pointed, breaking the circle form of her face. The girl seemed around 14 or 15. Realizing that she was staring at the girl, she quickly looked away in embarassment, cheeks turning slightly pink. When the pinkness disappeared, she looked back at the girl.

She smiled. "Hello. You must be the new exorcist. I'm Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you."

Like her brother, she put out a hand for Yuna to shake.

"I'm Yuna. Nice to meet you too."

Yuna took Lenalee's hand and shook it. She guessed this process was going to happen quite a few times today.

"Well, come on then. We should go to your room and unpack your things first," Lenalee said.

Yuna nodded and followed after Lenalee as she led her to her room. They passed many wooden doors with different names on the nameplates. She looked at each name, memorizing it, or at least tried to as she was only able to take one look at the name before going on to the next. After passing many names and doors, they arrived at a door that had an empty nameplate.

"This will be your new room. Room 302A. It might be hard finding your room for the first few days, but we'll try to get your name onto the nameplate as soon as possible so it'll be easier to find your room. And if you ever are lost, just tell someone your room number. Everyone is mostly friendly here, besides a few... Anyway, here are your keys. There is a spare one on the key ring incase you ever need it."

Yuna stretched out her hand and opened it, palm facing upwards. The keys were then dropped into her palm. Yuna picked one of the two keys and slowly inserted it into the key hole. She then gently turned it slightly and went _click! _Yuna pulled out the key and gently turned the doorknob wondering what the room would look like. She slowly pushed the door open to reveal a fairly sized bedroom.

"Welcome to your new home, Yuna-chan," Lenalee stated.

Yuna looked back at Lenalee and merely nodded and replied, "I'm going to unpack."

The look that Yuna gave Lenalee told her to shut the door and let Yuna have some privacy. Lenalee got the point, though confused, and closed the door gently. _'Why does she need to unpack privately?' _Lenalee thought.

Meanwhile, Yuna sighed inside her new room and took a good look of her room. The floor had black and white tiles. Quite typical, if you asked her. The bed seemed normal, a single sized one which was placed against the wall. The frame was wooden and the bedsheets were a soft rose color. Next to it, against the back wall as well, was a drawer for clothes. On the opposite wall to the left, was a wooden desk accompanied by a wooden chair. Right next to the set on the further end, towards the back wall was a lamp, the kind that had a lampshade. On the other side of the set was a full length mirror that allowed Yuna to see her entire self through the mirror. A pretty nice room Yuna would say.

She walked over to the bed and placed her black duffel bag on the bed's soft sheets which gave weight to the duffel bag's. She slightly bent over to unzip her bag and took out her things and placed them on the bed carefully. She didn't have that many things. A few changes of underwear and extra clothes. Hair accessories, and a few other small, important things that she felt she needed to bring. One thing in particular, a small mirror, brought one's attention. It wasn't just any mirror, but one of great importance to her. It was the kind that you flipped open to find the mirror inside. The outside was carved into the shape of a lotus flower and seemed to glitter. The great detail showed the determination, skill, and effort of the craftsman who made it. Yuna stared at the mirror for a few seconds, before putting it into her pocket.

**"Remember your duty, my dear,"** a ghostly voice echoed in Yuna's ears.

Yuna ignored the voice then started putting things into their proper location. The hair accessories on the desk in the corner, the clothes in the drawers, a doll that looked like Yuna but had black hair on the pillow against the wall, and so on. After unpacking and putting her duffel bag in a proper location, she took a look at herself in the full length mirror before going for the door. What stared back at her was a girl wearing a long black cloak, and inside, she wore a plain, dark blue dress. Yuna then hurried on and opened the door, dropping her keys into her pocket.

Yuna closed the door behind her, locked it, and simply stated, "I finished."

Lenalee looked up at the girl. She smiled. It didn't seem like Yuna talked a lot. _'Was she the shy type?'_ Lenalee wondered.

"Okay. I'm sure you didn't have dinner yet, right? Or at least I haven't, although it's almost 8. We'll go to the cafeteria first to eat our dinner, then I can give you a small tour. Okay?" Lenalee suggested.

Yuna nodded and followed after her guide as she showed the way. Once again, they past many rooms, before turning at a corner. The place seemed like a hallway, since no doors were seen. Few people walked past them, and each time, Lenalee would greet them with a _Hello!_ or a _Doing fine? _Yuna stayed silent, however, and silently followed Lenalee as if she was her shadow. Soon, they would arrive at the cafeteria. She will meet new people and new faces, she was sure. Never would she expect she would meet _that_ person, though.

**

* * *

**

**Finished with the second chapter. I hoped this chapter turned out a lot better. Sorry if it was a bit long. Also, I know it is quite confusing, but I'll make sure that later on, you will all understand what's happening. After all, it's confusing because of the many mysteries that I promise will be revealed later on.**

**I'm not forcing anyone to review, but I would really appreciate it. That way, I would know people are interested and that I should continue on. I want to know what you thought and what I can improve on. After all, I do want to improve my writing. Hope you guys stick with me. ;)**

**I'll probably add chapters about every weekend or so, unless I'm very busy or on vacation.**

**Oh, and I would also like to thank Lathya for reviewing my first chapter. Thank you very much. *bows***

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. First Cafeteria Experience

**CHAPTER 3: First Cafeteria Experience**

Bright light blinded Yuna's eyes as they arrived at the cafeteria. There weren't many people there, and the ones who were there, were about finished and ready to leave. Once Yuna's eyes adjusted to the light, she took a good look around the cafeteria. It was quite big, wooden tables and benches neatly placed in rows. There were 8 rows and 5 tables with benches in each row. The were lined up starting at the right side of the room and filled three fourths of the area. On the left was the private kitchen area and the small booth like area where you order the food. Many bright light bulbs hanged on the wall all around the room.

At the booth area, a dark skinned, large man with dark hair stood there, humming to himself happily with a huge grin on his face. Noticing that Yuna was staring at him, he waved with a spatula in his hand. Yuna blinked a few times, while next to her, Lenalee waved back at the large man.

Lenalee turned to Yuna, "Come on. We order our food there. He cooks all our meals."

Lenalee pulled Yuna along like a doll, their feet slapping against the tiled floor. They skidded to a stop with a _screech _causing Yuna merely inches away from bumping into Lenalee. Yuna moved slightly to stand aside Lenalee, both right in front of the booth area. There were no people in line waiting to order, so they were able to be arrive at the booth in no time. The man inside the booth smiled at them, spinning his spatulas in his hands, intending to impress them. Lenalee chuckled, her eyes squinted and a hand near her mouth. Yuna just stared at the man blankly with no expression as if there was no one in front of her.

"Aww, didn't improve the new face here? Anyway, I'm Jerry. The chef here. You can order anything and please order as much as you wish, " said the man delightedly.

Yuna stared into space, thinking what to order. Taking quite a bit of time, the one called Jerry started feeling awkward, and his smile now started twitching slightly. Similarly, Lenalee's eyebrows twitched up and down. Five minutes must have passed before Yuna spoke after the long silence.

"If that's how it is, I would like a slice of plain white bread and a cup of lemon tea with no sugar, please," stated Yuna.

Lenalee looked surprised. Having a friend who ate a ton load and now having someone else ordering hardly anything, she was ought to be surprised. Jerry, on the other hand, was disappointed. And maybe even irritated. His smile had almost faltered into a frown, but he managed to keep it there for the new recruit. The things between the three were silent and awkward. No one sure quite what to say in response to Yuna's order.

Hoping for a turn of mood, Jerry turned to Lenalee, "Ah, then Lenalee-chan, what would you like to order?"

Lenalee turned her view from Yuna to Jerry, her neck moving about 90 degrees. "Hmm, I'll have B set then, please."

Jerry nodded and replied, "Alrighty! Well, better start cookin'. Just wait right there, I'll be back with your guys' food in just a second."

Both Lenalee and Yuna nodded at the same time, watching Jerry move deeper into the booth, walking into the private kitchen that no one has ever seen before, but Jerry himself. Lenalee then turned to Yuna and sighed in relief. She wouldn't know what to do if Jerry had not asked what she wanted to eat. And speaking of that, was that the amount Yuna normally ate? Judging from the slim figure, it could be true, Lenalee guessed.

"You should order more. Jerry will go into a state of depression with that little amount you order," Lenalee suggested.

She decided not to pry into Yuna's business of why Yuna ate so little, plus, maybe she ate before she came. After all, Lenalee did pretty much force Yuna to come. Yuna turned to look at Lenalee, but said nothing and didn't show any reactions. Lenalee placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. She wasn't sure what to do with someone who didn't seem to communicate very much. However, the look in the girl's eyes and the air around her made Lenalee not be able to leave her alone. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was just something about Yuna...

Lenalee looked up as footsteps sounded towards them, coming from the booth. As she guessed, Jerry had come back with their food. He looked more cheerful, now that he had cooked some food. He came back holding two green plastic trays. One for Lenalee, one for Yuna. Jerry carefully placed the trays on the counter and pushed it towards the two girls.

"Here ya' go. Oh and mind telling me your name?" asked Jerry.

Yuna picked up her tray and murmured a thanks before saying her name. Two syllables was all that was uttered out of her mouth before turning her back to the chef. It wasn't that she disliked the man, she was just kind of bad at socializing with those kind of people.

Lenalee gave Jerry an apologetic look and quickly took her tray before turning around, "Come on, Yuna-chan."

Yuna followed after Lenalee in silence and looked back once at the chef. The chef waved at her, and she quickly turned her head back around, pink roses lighting up her cheeks. She stumbled slightly, but managed to keep on walking right behind Lenalee. Now, only about five people were left in the cafeteria besides Lenalee, Jerry, and herself.

Lenalee noticed a familiar figure in the corner of the room, barely noticeable, eating vigorously as if it was the last meal the person would ever eat. As usual, a stacks of bowls and plates surrounded the person. She turned sharply and headed towards the table where the person sat, making sure Yuna was right behind her. When she arrived at the table, she popped her head in front of the person's face.

"May we sit here?" asked Lenalee.

The person nodded, unable to talk with all the food in his mouth. Yuna stared behind Lenalee. The stacks of bowls and plates shocked her. It shocked her so much that she felt that she would faint if she moved a muscle. She slowly looked at the tray she held in her hands then up at the huge stacks. It was a huge difference. _'Who could have possibly eaten all this?'_ Yuna wondered. From her position, she was unable to see the person, since the stacks blocked her view. The look on her face showed the slightest emotion, a face that showed that Yuna was in horror at the view in front of her.

Meanwhile, Lenalee sat down across the person who was currently eating and had giggled softly at Yuna's reaction. She placed her tray onto the table and motioned for Yuna to sit down as well. Yuna complied and sat right next to Lenalee, putting her tray down stiffly. Lenalee began to eat silently, deciding to not disturb the person across the them. Yuna, on the other hand, was still shocked and stared wide eyed. When the person across finished his last bowl, he carefully moved the stacks to the side so there would be nothing to block each other's views.

Yuna could now tell that it was a slim boy who had eaten all that. _'I wonder how he is still so slim...'_ Yuna wondered. The boy had fair skin and pure white hair. A red pentacle seemed to be above the boy's left eyebrow, and a red line ran down to the top of his lelft eyelid and continued down from the bottom of his eye. A short horizontal red line intersected the vertical line right below the eye. The line continued down a little ways, before turning at a 90 degree angle to the right and down again at a slight curve that was caused by the curveness of his cheek. The boy had storm gray eyes and wore a similar uniform to Lenalee, but a boy's version, she supposed. Judging from the boy's appearance, Yuna guessed he was about fifteen. Her eyes trailed down to the boy's hands that were covered in gloves which confused her.

The boy suddenly pointed at the girl's food, wondering if she was going to eat that small amount. The boy, himself, was shocked at the small amount of food on the girl's plate. If that was all he ever ate, he would starve to death and would be unable to move at all or do anything.

Noticing that she was staring at the boy, a tint of pink rose to her cheeks. She looked down at her food and silently began to lift up her bread and chew. While Yuna was staring, Lenalee had finished her meal and placed it aside for now. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her hand, facing Yuna. Yuna was one that ate quite slowly. She took her time between each bites, and each of her bites were quite small. Lenalee gave a look to the boy across the table, telling him to wait. She would like to introduce Yuna to him.

After quite a few minutes of silence, Yuna finally finished her one piece of bread. She looked up at the two people watching her eat and frowned slightly, her eyebrows scrunching up. One of the few expressions she showed. Seeing the expression, both people who were watching her laughed, clutching their bellies. Yuna looked at them confused. Looking at her cup of tea, she lifted it up and brought it to her lips, sipping the liquid. This time, in about three seconds, Yuna had finished with her tea. She placed the cup down and looked at the two people who were still laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" asked Yuna.

Lenalee replied in between breaths, "It's...Just...Funny...Your...Reaction...And I...Didn't know...That...You can...Drink...Soo...Fast..."

The 'o' in so was emphasized longer and the male across the table nodded in agreement. Yuna mouthed an 'oh' and watched the two people as they gradually calmed themselves. It was pretty much the first time someone laughed at her, or laughed at her expression.

"Anyways, sorry about that. So, for introductions. Allen-kun, this is Yuna-chan. Yuna-chan, this is Allen-kun," said Lenalee.

The one called Allen smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." He pointed at his pentacle like tattoo. "And this is a curse, reason for my white hair if you were wondering."

Allen reached out a hand for Yuna to shake. Yuna sighed inside, again, the same procedure.

"I'm Yuna. Nice to meet you too," stated Yuna in a monotone voice.

She reached out her hand and shook Allen's hand. This was when Allen finally took in the appearance of the girl. The girl's hair was so light, that it could be compared to his own. However, the girl didn't have a pentacle like tattoo, proving she wasn't cursed. So, the hair was natural. He wondered what the girl's innocence was. If Lenalee was with her, then this girl must be the new exorcist he've been hearing rumors about. He heard that a new exorcist was arriving, though he never expected it to be this delicate looking girl. And he heard that she was recommended by his master, Cross Marian.

Deciding to talk about something, Allen asked, "So...How old are you?"

The girl looked suprised as she heard this question, but answered without delay, "Probably fifteen."

Allen was surprised at the girl's reaction, and even more so at the girl's answer. _'Probably? What is that suppose to mean?'_ he thought. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to ask unnecessary questions. Lenalee also seemed a bit surprised.

Allen continued on, "I'm fifteen too. Lenalee is sixteen though. Anyway, I think we should talk somewhere else. There's no one in here but us now."

Lenalee turned her head to take a look around the room. Allen was right, besides them, there was no one else. Even Jerry had buried himself into the kitchen. Lenalee stood up suddenly and ran to the booth where they ordered their meals to look for Jerry then came back to the table. In her hand was a note. Which she scanned quickly before throwing it into the trash can.

"Jerry says we can just leave our bowls, plates, and stuff on the table. He says he'll clean it up later. So then, let's go!" Lenalee said enthusiastically.

Allen shrugged as he stood up followed by Yuna. Before she knew it, she was flanked by Allen on the left and Lenalee on the right walking out the cafeteria. Lenalee and Allen chattered away, hands motioning things and pointing things out at the same time. Occasionally, they would ask Yuna a few unimportant questions, but other than that, they pretty much forgot her presence, too deep into their own conversation to notice.

Yuna looked down at the ground as she walked, unsure where they were walking to. Judging from the directions they were taking, she guessed they were aimlessly walking around. They only past several people, which both Allen and Lenalee greeted with respect. Yuna walked on, thinking. Her life in the Black Order had started and she met new people. She knew her new life here won't be easy in many different ways. She thought many various things.

Even with the loud chattering and giggles, Yuna was able to hear the footsteps that were headed towards them. When the footsteps stopped right in front of Yuna's small group, Yuna began to raise her head.

Realizing that Yuna stopped, both Lenalee and Allen stopped in their tracks as well as their conversation. They looked at the person in front of them who had stopped the small group in their path.

Lenalee was the first to talk, "Hi Kanda."

Allen glared at the person in front of them and greeted rudely, "Bakanda!"

Instead of the _'What is it Moyashi?'_ statement that Allen expected to hear and the glare he expected to feel, the person remained silent and unmoving. The person only saw the girl in front of him.

Meanwhile, Yuna stared back in confusion, before realization hit her in the face. Throughout the few memories that she remembered and had, there was one that she could never forget. Yuna now stared back at the person at first in a surprised expression, but it slowly turned into horror, then settled on sorrow.

The young man in front of the group with long blue hair that was tied into a pony tail, snapped out of his daze, quickly unsheathed mugen and pointed it at Yuna.

"You..." was all the man said in a very menacing and dangerous tone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Komui was in his office, frowning. He had received a letter from Cross Marian about the new recruit. Yes, it was odd that he ever checked the letters, but he did. In the letter, it said that the new exorcist wasn't a pupil of his, but he recommended the girl. Why in the world would Cross Marian recommend someone that wasn't his apprentice? Komui couldn't understand it. And judging from the man's personality, asking the general wouldn't do much of anything. Plus, he wasn't sure how to contact him anyway. All he could do for now is try to collect information. Something just didn't seem right. Komui's sixth sense was telling him that. For now, he will keep an eye on the new recruit. Not that he suspected her of anything, just for precautions and safety measures. That's all, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

**Finished with the third chapter. Knowing that more manga chapters are coming out based on Kanda's memories, I decided to tell you that I might not necessarily make Kanda's past the same here. It would probably be different.**

**And I would like to thank AustralianGypsy, Lathya, and Savage Kill for reviewing. Thanks so much!**

**And thanks for reading everyone. Remember to review!**


	4. Reunion?

**Chapter 4: Reunion?**

**  
**Yuna stared at the man before her with sad eyes. Her face didn't show much expression, but her eyes told the truth. All she _could_ see was the young man that stood before. Even the noisy questions from the two people beside her was a sound she couldn't hear. She was in her own world. Yuna quickly snapped out of it, though, as a blade was coming towards her. She dodged it easily, by moving to the side, since the blade was going to cut vertically. The blade kept coming at her, attempting to slice some part of Yuna.

Lenalee and Allen were confused. They couldn't understand the hostility coming from the dark haired man towards the little girl. Lenalee desperately wanted the man to stop. She didn't want Yuna to get hurt and she didn't want them to fight. She should do something, but what can she do in this situation? As if hearing her wishes, Allen stepped up, taking the glove off of his left hand. What was revealed was a coal black skinned hand with a green like cross embed onto the top of the hand. With two words, "Crown Clown," the hand turned into a claw. A white cloak appeared across his shoulders and a sort of very long white glove-like thing became Allen's right hand. His hair also became more spiky. Lenalee gasped slightly at the sudden activation of an innocence, but realized what Allen planned to do. In a flash, Allen appeared between the young girl and man, using his clawed hand to grab hold of the blade, and his other held out signaling to stop.

"Bakanda! What do you think you are doing? Is this how you treat every newcomer? There is no reason to fight. Put down your blade."

The young man "tched" before lowering his blade, glaring both at Allen and Yuna. Allen transformed back into his original appearance looking at the man with caution. Lenalee cautiously came up to the small group and put on her best smile, positioning herself beside Allen. Might as well first introduce them, even though Kanda seemed to already know the girl. Then, the man or Yuna could explain just what was going on.

"Umm...Kanda, this is Yuna-chan. And Yuna-chan, this is Kanda..."

A silence followed, and there was no movement. However, you could feel the tension in the air. Kanda merely turned his head away, while Yuna stared on at him sadly. There was no movement of shaking hands or no sound of introduction. Kanda didn't understand it though, _Yuna?_ Wasn't it Ying? Or is it the wrong person? But it couldn't be... They are obviously the same people. Just in the world was the person doing here anyway? Various thoughts went through his head.

Lenalee continued on, "Well...I guess you guys seem to know each other already?"

Kanda turned back his head with a scowl, looking at the forest green haired exorcist. _Know?_ It wasn't exactly that he knew the girl. However, it wasn't exactly that he didn't know her either. And in truth, he didn't hold too much of a grudge on the girl. The shock and surprise had taken over, and maybe even a sense of betrayal. His feelings were mixed, and he didn't quite know how to feel.

Allen continued on from Lenalee, "Anyway, would you two, maybe explain some things? Lenalee and I aren't exactly aware of what happened that made Bakanda be so violent. Well, he was always like that. Still, it seemed you two know each other?"

Yuna stared off into space for a minute, before deciding to tell the two confused people a part of it. They deserved to know, but she wasn't ready to tell them everything and she was sure they weren't ready either. Especially when Kanda, himself, didn't know the true story about their encounter. Honestly, because of the problem with Yuna's memories, she didn't quite remember the whole thing clearly. It's as if a fog was blocking her memories. Still, she can see parts here and there and make out some parts. And sometimes, her memories appear in her dreams. And those dreams aren't always exactly true. There might a twist within the dream.

"I'll explain," Yuna stated.

Kanda rolled his eyes in disgust, but maybe he should hear this too. He needed to know why this person was still alive if they are the same people in the first place. He needed to know what exactly happened. There were many things he needed to know. And the woman. The woman he saw nine years ago. The hallucination, illusion, he needed to know. He had to find her, quickly, before it was too late.

And so, Yuna began...

"Indeed we saw each other, Kanda and myself. We didn't exactly know each other, just saw each other. We only actually met once in the past, nine years ago. I _believe_ that Yu-, no Kanda, only saw me for two days in total. For me, I actually saw Kanda since he was cre-, no born, in the Project. I actually, umm... watched him almost everyday. Not that I actually _wanted_ to..."

Kanda glared at the young girl as she was about to say his first name, but his expression turned to surprise. Was the girl a stalker or something? And what did she mean by that it wasn't like she wanted to watch him. Then she was forced to? This surprised Lenalee and Allen as well. They were also confused. _Project?_ They had no idea what that was suppose to mean.

Allen spoke up, "What do you mean Project?"

Yuna looked at Kanda unsure whether or not to reveal the fact or not. Kanda made no motion or signals, so Yuna decided to explain without too much details.

"Well, how do you say this. Umm...Kanda was part of the Synthetic Disciple Project. He is a second exorcist or the second generation. To put it simply, the reason why he could heal so fast if because of this project. However, it isn't as wonderful as it seems."

Allen and Lenalee nodded. They decided not to pry too much into the details. Surely such a gift would have consequences.

"Anyway, I watched Kanda almost everyday. And I promise that it wasn't because of my own interests. There were reasons...Putting that aside, Kanda found me one day in this lotus garden, if I'm correct. Seemed he was in a daze that day, but I quickly walked away. The next day, I passed him while walking out of a _room_ and I went over to the lotus garden, which is where I usually am. After a while, he came to the garden. Thinking he was looking for me, I approached him. I introduced myself. Then the next day... it was decided that the project failed, and so, we were all released."

Lenalee and Allen could both tell that there was important information that wasn't given, but they decided to to pry in the details. It was good enough that Yuna decided to tell them at least some of the things that happened. On the other hand, Kanda was suspicious of this small girl. _Reasons?_ And it seemed as if the girl wasn't sure about what happened. Indeed what she said was right, but why was she unsure? He counted himself lucky that the girl didn't reveal the 'small' incident, but he still glared at the girl in a rude manner. Kanda knew there was something huge, the real truth, behind her words. He will get the truth out of the girl one day. Before it was too late. He needed to know...

"And that's it. For our meeting's part."

Curious, Lenalee asked, "If you were there where Kanda was, does that mean that you are a second generation or whatever as well?"

Kanda perked up at this question. The only other one that he knew that was a second generation beside himself was Alma. However, he believed he was dead. After all, he did kill him with his own hands. Kanda expected Yuna to be a second generation, why else was she there at that place?

Yuna slowly replied, "No. I was there for something else."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. What in the world did that mean? Was Yuna one of those scientists then? No, that wasn't possible. Otherwise, she wouldn't be coming out of that cubical room that time as if she was just experimented on. She _was_ experimented on. Then why was Yuna there in the first place, then? And just why was those nasty scientists experimenting on Yuna?

Having a wonderful thought just spark up in Lenalee's mind, she quickly grabbed Allen's arm and cheerfully spoke, "Ah, we have something to do. Right, Allen-kun? So, we'll be off first. See you guys later!"

Allen grunted as he was dragged off by Lenalee, heading towards Komui's office. Their feet thudded against the ground and slowly echoed into nothingness. Lenalee softly whispered into Allen's ear to explain, "We should give those two a nice reunion by themselves. We don't want to disturb them alright?"

Allen had dumbly nodded and continued on being dragged by Lenalee. Both Kanda and Yuna were surprised, though it didn't show on their faces. A scowl was all that showed on Kanda's face, while Yuna was just expressionless. Yuna had watched the two figures hurried away, and when they turned at a corner, she sighed. She had never talked so much in her life before. Or at least she didn't remember talking so much before. Then, suddenly, she felt a blade tip at her back.

"Tell me everything, _Ying_."

Yuna shook her head, right left right.

"_TELL ME! OTHERWISE-" _Kanda was now nearly shouting, but Yuna had turn around and put a finger to his lips, telling him to keep silent.

Kanda glared at the small girl in front of him, gripping mugen tightly, his knuckles turning chalky white. Yuna took a step back from the danger of the shining blade and looked directly into Kanda's frustrated eyes.

"You will know...one day. It won't be too late. I promise. Plus, there is no guarantee that I know everything," promised Yuna.

Familiarity slapped Kanda in the face. That tone... No. Forget about it.

Yuna noticed the change of expression in Kanda's face and spoke, "You might notice things as you see me more often, I suppose. You will find out everything, gradually."

Kanda glowered at Yuna, and asked rudely, "Then can I ask a few questions?"

Yuna raised her eyebrows and answered, "That depends on the question..."

"Then, first question. Are you related to that woman?" asked Kanda.

"Unclassified."

Kanda frowned in dislike and continued on, "Why were you there?"

"Unclassified."

Kanda clenched his teeth, "Why did you watch me all the time?"

"Unclassified."

"Fine. Last question for now. Were there any other survivors of _that_ incident?"

Surprisingly, there was a pause before Yuna replied, "You really want to know?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes as if he hadn't already and scowled, "Hurry up with the answer!"

"Yes."

"Who? Who is it?"

Yuna looked at Kanda. She doubted that he believed that his friend was still alive, but that hope in his eyes..."Didn't you say last question?"

"Disregard that then. Just tell me already," Kanda said.

Yuna bit her lip, unsure, before answering, "Alma."

A long silence followed. Kanda in shock. There was no way he was alive. He knew. He had killed his friend with his own hands. It wasn't possible. Even if he prayed everyday to God. You can't bring the dead back alive. Maybe he didn't kill him that time, but he was sure he killed Alma. He was sure of it.

"You're lying," stated Kanda stubbornly with a glare.

Yuna shrugged, "Your choice to believe me or not."

Kanda gave another harsh glare to the girl before turning around and walking away without another word. Yuna merely watched in silence as she was left alone in the large area. Soon, Kanda's figure vanished and Yuna was truly alone. Yuna reached up to her lotus hairpin, touching it gently.

"Izumi, is this alright? It's fine right? I'm okay like this right?" asked Yuna in particularly to no one.

The hairpin shined for a moment, then returned to its usual brightness. A voice echoed in her ears,** "Remember. Don't you dare forget, my cute, little pet. And telling _that_ to him. What do you think you are doing?"**

Yuna shivered, the voice sending chills down her spine. She shook the voice off, ignoring it. She quickly walked towards the direction of her room, wanting to have time alone in a space that wasn't so large. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes showed a hint of fear.

Yuna opened the door to her room with a click from her key when she got to the wooden door of her room. She quickly went in and closed the door, and went to sit on the bed's soft sheets. She hugged herself, cold. She was shivering, from cold, yes, since she had always been bad with cold weather. However, she was shivering in fear of something else. She was alone, so there shouldn't be afraid of anything, but maybe, she was afraid of herself, what she had to do, or the past. Whichever one, it had to do with herself. Yuna wasn't quite sure what she was so afraid of either. Just something...

And a memory fragment hit her. Her mind burned and it hurt. Yuna raised her hands to clutch her head as visions past before her eyelids that were now closed from the pain. It was like watching a movie that was fast forwarding. Her past memories that she forgotten are coming up. _That_ person_ was_ right. Coming here was bringing her memories back faster. Was it the influence of Kanda?

Blood. Too much. It hurt. A lot. Too much. Too fast.

It felt as if too much information and wisdom was given to her at once. It felt as if it was a ton loads of information, a fragment of her memory.

_Grim Reaper?_

In one of these visions that she saw, she heard that name being called out. Was that dying person meaning her, or someone else? She couldn't tell. It hurt too much.

Soon, she passed out from all the pain. A drop of tear in the corner of each eye were visible. She lied there on the bed sheets, eventually going into a deep sleep. Before long, it would be morning.

It was late by this time. About 10pm now. Lights were going to be out soon and most people had already gone to bed. They never know how early they had to get up, since there might be an emergency. The people at Black Order had to be ready at all times.

* * *

**Finished. Sorry if I made anyone wait too long. And would like to thank the ones who reviewed again.**

**Thank you very much.**

**In order for me to update sooner, reviews would help, so please review if you could. I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	5. The First Mission Part I

**CHAPTER 5: The First Mission (Part I)  
**

**  
**_'Huh? Where am I?' It was dark, complete darkness. The space was endless, and it seemed Yuna was floating in mid air. Yuna looked down at her feet as she felt something hard and solid beneath them. Her eyes widened as she saw a large rectangular mirror. It must have been at least 100 times longer than Yuna was, and the width must have been at least 40 times longer than Yuna's height. Yuna ran towards one end, trying to get off the mirror, but it seemed the mirror was endless. __It seemed the mirror stretched longer and longer as Yuna ran. Even though it was supposedly quiet in this dark place, Yuna heard whispers. Ghostly whispers that surrounded her and spoke to her in her mind. There were cries, regrets, threats, and sorrowful whispers. Yuna panted hard, trying to escape this horrid place, placing her hands over her ears, trying to block out the whispers. Suddenly, a sound different from the rest, a solid firm sound that wasn't ghostly at all, she heard it from her ears, not her mind. She flew towards that sound, finally escaping the mirror's touch and reached her arms out. Hope shone in her eyes and she smiled in delight..._

It was around 6:30 am when Yuna shot up from her bed with a sneeze. It was a soft sneeze, but one that signaled a cold coming. Having forgotten to put blankets over herself the night before, it was natural to get a cold the next day_. _However, the temperature was fairly warm today, so Yuna might not get a cold. When she woke up, she was confused at first. Like most newcomers, she found herself confused at finding herself in a place that wasn't her bedroom. However, memories from the day before caught up with her mind, allowing her to figure out what was going on and why she was here.

Knocks sounded on the wooden door which made Yuna break free of her thoughts. Apparently, it was this sound that had woken her up from her horrible nightmare. Just the thought of the nightmare sent shivers up her spine. She shook the nightmare off, pushing it to the back of her mind. She then hurried up and walked over to the door, opening the door slowly. What appeared in the doorway was a smiling Lenalee.

"Hello, Yuna-chan. How was your first night here?" asked Lenalee.

Yuna replied, "Fine, thank you."

"I suppose that's good. I'm assuming you haven't showered in a while? I'll show you to the showers. I even have your new exorcist uniform ready. Get what you need and we can go."

Yuna nodded and gathered a fresh new pair of underwear, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash before saying she was ready. Lenalee nodded and motioned for Yuna to follow her. Yuna locked the door behind her as she went out of her room and began to walk with Lenalee down a hall of marble floor, their footsteps echoing. After a few twists and turns, they arrived at the shower room. It had a wooden door like many other doors with a label, "Shower Room" right above the door. Lenalee opened the door to reveal lockers on each side of the wall as well as carpeted floor.

"The lockers are where you put your change of clothes and such. Each one is labeled with a number and letter. The one with the same number and letter as your room is your locker," explained Lenalee.

Yuna nodded in understanding and was then led through the lockers to the shower area. The shower area's floor was tiled and made of granite, and drains were seen once in a while. There were shower compartments on each side, having metal walls to separate each one. Waterproof curtains were used as doors. All the curtains were open, so Lenalee went to the nearest one and showed Yuna how to use the shower. After that, Lenalee showed Yuna where the towels were and where they were to be disposed after using. Then, Lenalee gave Yuna her new exorcist uniform that was on a bench as well as a spare and went outside to allow Yuna to have her own privacy. Yuna undressed, stuffed her clothes into her locker, and wrapped a towel around her body. She picked up her needed materials before heading on to the shower area.

------

After showering, she quickly dressed into her new uniform and disposed of the towel once she dried her hair. Then she tied her hair into its usual ponytail, clipped on the lotus hairpin, and gathered her things before leaving the Shower Room. She found Lenalee waiting outside, so they both walked back to Yuna's room to put her belongings away. When that was done, Yuna and Lenalee stood in front of Yuna's room which was locked now.

"Oh, I totally forgot! My brother wants to see you. Come on," Lenalee suddenly remembered.

Yuna nodded and hurried after Lenalee who already started towards Komui's office. They zig-zagged through the area, their feet slapping against the floor, before arriving at their destination, in front of the office's glass door. Lenalee knocked a few times, then patiently waited outside.

From inside the room, Komui called out, "Come in."

Lenalee opened the door and entered with Yuna right behind her.

"I brought Yuna, Brother," stated Lenalee.

Komui nodded, who was standing behind his desk with a serious look. Off to the side, Yuna saw Kanda. Yuna's emotionless expression stayed the same, but her eyes showed that she was a bit uncomfortable and uncertain about things. Kanda was facing away from the two girls, but when he saw them, he turned his head away quickly with a "tch" and crossed his arms.

Yuna turned her attention on Komui and asked, "Why did you need to see me?"

Komui used his index finger and pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose and replied, "You see, there are reports of a strange phenomenon. We believe that it may be the Innocence. It is very important. That is why I called you here."

"You want me to go check it out?" asked Yuna.

"Yes. Find the source, and if it's Innocence, then bring it back. This will be your first mission."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and since it's your first mission, I'm going to send Kanda along with you. Especially since there is a high possibility that it might be the Innocence. I will also send a finder with you two to help."

Yuna twitched slightly, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Okay, the place I want you to go to is in Canada. In the town Saskatchewan. It is somewhat a ghost town. No one lives there anymore. Sources show that strange images come up in that town. Something like an illusion. Anyway, I want you two to go check it out immediately. I'm sure the akumas are already after it. We have no time to waste."

Yuna nodded. And as that statement ended, Komui went into his sister complex mode. Lenalee raised a fist and brought her foot down on her brother.

"Jeez. Every time," stated Lenalee. "So, you two should be going then. Get along, alright? And good luck to the two of you."

Kanda "tched" and walked past Lenalee then Yuna, opening the door. "Hurry up, little girl. Unless you want to be left behind."

Then he walked out the door and started down a couple of stairs to a strange cave-like room. Yuna had hurried after him, attempting to catch up. When she arrived at the cave-like room, she stared amazed. It seemed they were underground. By this time, Kanda had already moved his body in a small boat which was on a canal-like river on one side of the room. Yuna shook her head, breaking out of her daze, and plopped herself down across from Kanda. That was when she noticed another person on the boat. The person wore a yellow coat. Since the person faced away from her, she couldn't tell what the person looked like except for the sandy hair, but she knew that this person must be the finder that was sent with them.

The finder was standing at one edge of the boat and turned to introduce himself. He was a young man, around his 20s or so. He had light brown eyes and had a few freckles around his nose. He stood about 6 feet or so. The man seemed a bit surprised to see the small girl.

"I'm Drake. Hope to meet your acquaintance," the man called Drake said.

Yuna replied, "I'm Yuna. Nice to meet you."

Kanda just shrugged and gave off another "tch", turning his head to the side. Soon, Drake started rowing the boat out of the Black Order and out into the world where the sun was already almost at its highest.

------

Yuna, Kanda, and the finder were all in Canada, now. The sun had went down, and now, a crescent moon took its place. The wind was breezy, and the air was cold. In Canada, it was usually cold during spring. Yuna shivered, never good with coldness. There were a few flowers about and not many buildings. The place where they were was at a town next to Saskatchewan. Since it was late, the finder, Drake, spoke up.

"I think we should find a place to stay for the night. We can start investigating tomorrow morning."

Yuna nodded in agreement, but it seemed that Kanda didn't quite want to wait until tomorrow. However, before he could say anything, Drake spoke again.

"Besides, it seems you two are tired. And I see Miss Yuna is quite cold."

A tint of rose pink shot up into Yuna's cheeks as she huddled herself in her uniform.

Kanda mumbled, "Fine."

Drake led the way as they looked for a place to stay at. Eventually, they found a hotel. The hotel wasn't very big. Only two stories high. The land it took up wasn't very large either. They went inside, a bell ringing as they opened and closed the door. A large dark skinned man was seen behind a wooden counter. Light hung from the ceiling. There were a few small wooden tables and chairs about. It was actually quite empty here.

"We would like a place to stay," said Drake as he took out a few dollar bills.

The large man nodded, "You are welcome here."

The man took the money and gave Drake a metal key.

"Your room is on the second floor. The one on the right of the stairs," said the man.

Drake nodded a thanks and took the keys. He started up the creaky, old stairs with Yuna and Kanda right behind him. When they were at the top, they turned right to find an old wooden door. Guessing that this was their room, Drake pushed in the lock and turned it, hearing a _click_. He pushed open the door and took out the key. They all entered the room. The wooden floor stayed the same. There were two beds, two sofas, two lamps, a wooden desk, a wooden table, and a closet. Yuna sat on one of the sofas that was near the window on the opposite side of the room, Kanda went to stand near the window, and Drake put himself on a bed. For now, they would rest, for tomorrow. They would need sleep.

------

The trio woke up at about 7 am. Kanda was eager to get the mission over with, but it seemed Yuna and Drake were in no hurry.

"Let's go eat breakfast, if any of you are hungry," suggested Drake, in the middle of their room.

Kanda replied in annoyance, "We should be getting the mission done with first. Then we can eat or do whatever you want."

Yuna stayed silent as Drake sighed.

"Ah, oh well. I guess the food would have to wait," Drake said, shaking his head.

The trio then walked out the door of their hotel room, turned left to the stairs, and went down, the stairs creaking dangerously. Drake greeted the large man who was already at the counter before going out the door. Yuna gave a nod, and followed after. Kanda merely walked past the man and out the door. Then they started towards their destination, which would take approximately 10 minutes. After all, the town was just next to the town they had stayed at, so it wasn't that far.

After walking through sand and dust, they arrived at a small brick bridge. Usually, under a bridge, there is water. However, this bridge had no water underneath it. It was like an empty canal. Kanda ignored that fact and was the first to cross the bridge. Yuna followed after with Drake right behind her. As soon as they crossed the bridge, the path forked into two. Right in front of them, there were two wooden arrow-shaped signs. The one pointing right said Saskatchewan, and the one pointed left said lake. A few trees here and there were able to be seen now. Using common sense, the three immediately took the path with the one pointing right.

Gradually, spots of little cottages were able to be seen. As they moved closer to the barren and sandy area with few trees, the cottages came into clearer view. Yuna counted about 20 or so cottages. It was a small town. Indeed, the air around the area made the town seem like a ghost town. There was no living being in sight.

They entered the town, cautious, and walked around. They looked for any clues of abnormalities or Innocence, but everything seemed perfectly normal.

"I don't see anything abnormal. Do any of you?" asked Drake.

Yuna shook her head, while Kanda started to open one of the cottage doors.

"Let's check inside this cottage," Kanda said as he went inside it.

Yuna followed after him, and Drake followed after Yuna. Once inside, a wooden table and two chairs were in the middle of the room which they entered in. There was a small fireplace off the the side. Yuna took a good look of the area. Nothing seemed strange or abnormal. It just seemed like an abandoned cottage. Yuna walked over to a different room in the cottage. It seemed the cottage only had two rooms. She inspected the room, but still, found nothing odd about the place.

They met back in the room they had entered in, after everyone looked around in different areas. Yuna was expressionless, but confused. Kanda quite pissed and annoyed at finding nothing. And Drake had a confused look on his face as if he couldn't understand anything that was going on.

"Do you really think there is Innocence here?" asked Drake doubtfully.

Kanda "tched", but Yuna answered hopefully, "There might. Let's look in the other cottages. There might be something."

Drake nodded, as Yuna opened the wooden door they came in from. What was beyond the door, surprised them and left them standing confused, unable to comprehend anything.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week and if I made anyone wait too long. I know I said I would probably update almost every week, but I had a piano cm and had to put all my attention on piano.  
I was busy, so I tried to hurry and type this up. Even though I felt like I rushed on this chapter, I still hope it is okay.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. It is one of the things that keeps me going on this fanfiction, so I'm really grateful.**

**So, thank you for everyone who has stuck with me and thank you for reading. Please review! **


	6. The First Mission Part II

**CHAPTER 6: The First Mission (Part II)**

**  
**Yuna was left speechless. She made no movement or sound. Wondering what the girl was just standing there for, Drake peered over her shoulder and mouthed an 'O' once he saw the scenery before him. Kanda, who wasn't paying attention, turned his head wondering what the hold up was for. And he too, was left speechless. After a few moments of silence and wonder, Kanda was the first to break free of the vision.

"What is this? Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, annoyed.

Drake gave a forced small chuckle, but Yuna remained silent. When they had entered this small town, they found it barren, dusty, and it didn't have much vegetation at all. Plus the sun was quite high up, and the sky was bright. However, the view before them was grassy with many flowers in sight, stars in the night sky, and a few animals here and there with butterflies and dragonflies. Instead of a sun, there was a crescent moon hanging in the dark night sky. It seemed peaceful. The small cottages in the town before remained in the same place, however, it had a more livelier feeling. Otherwise, the cottages remained the same. It was quiet, it didn't seem like a ghost town anymore.

Drake suggested, "Let's close our eyes and count to three. Then we open our eyes. If this vision is still here, we can be sure we aren't dreaming. Come on."

All three of them closed their eyes. Drake counted slowly from one to three. When he hit the number three, they all opened their eyes. Surprisingly, the vision was gone, and it was back to the barren, dusty, old town. Yuna cocked her head to the side confused. She was sure that the vision she had just seen was real, so why is it back to the normal scenery again? She concluded she had spaced out or was daydreaming. There was just no other explanation, unless it was the Innocence... Still, it could be that she was just daydreaming.

Drake exclaimed, "Hey, it's back to normal! Do you guys think it was the Innocence? I mean, I think we all saw the same thing, but why would the vision just suddenly disappear?"

Kanda shrugged and "tched" while Yuna replied, "It might be, I guess. Still, I have no idea why the vision disappeared. Maybe it comes up randomly since it's unstable, or something?"

"Well, let's look around. I have a feeling it won't be very easy finding it," said Drake.

Yuna nodded and went outside, followed by the other two.

Kanda looked around and said, "I'm going this way. You two can go the other way."

He had pointed to the left and started walking off.

"Hey! Ah, oh well. So, shall we go, Yuna-chan?" asked Drake.

Yuna nodded and started walking to the right. The finder followed a meter or so behind her. They looked into various cottages, however, they never found anything out of the ordinary. The vision didn't come out again either. They also looked around the outskirts of the small town, but everything seemed normal.

Beginning to doubt things, Drake asked, "Is there really an Innocence here?"

The girl exorcist replied, "I'm not sure, but keep looking. There was that vision too."

"It only happened once. Maybe it was our imagination," he complained.

Yuna walked on, ignoring the whine. As she turned around a corner, she saw akumas fly over head and land in front of her. Judging from the appearances of the two akumas, they were one of the weaker level twos. _'The appearance of these akumas give it a higher possibility that there is Innocence nearby' _she thought. Drake took a step back, a bit afraid and unsure of what to do.

"I'll take care of them," stated Yuna. "Innocence activate!"

The two blood red crystal bracelets on her left wrist shined brightly, making Drake close his eyes. Once the light died down, a huge, dark red scythe appeared in Yuna's left hand. Indeed, she was left-handed. The scythe's handle itself was about three inches taller than Yuna, herself. The blade was huge and shined brightly. The akumas in front of Yuna chuckled mockingly.

They spoke, "Ha! You think that could defeat us?"

Yuna ignored the comment and stretched out her arm to the side and pulled it back. With one quickly slash, the two akumas were cut in half and disappeared into nothingness. Yuna opened her left palm and the scythe returned to its normal two blood red bracelets with a blinding light. She turned around to face the amazed Drake.

"Since we met akumas here, there is a high possibility there is Innocence. Let's search more," said Yuna.

Drake nodded and they began their search again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kanda turned around, having felt something. He saw a small bright light, but it had faded. _'Did that girl just activate her Innocence? That means there are akuma, meaning Innocence is nearby. Well, she can deal with that'_ Kanda thought.

A loud thud was heard and a voice coming after that, "Hi exorcist! What are you spacing out for? If all you do is space out, then you are going to get it!"

Kanda turned to find an akuma, then he quickly jumped up, barely dodging the akuma's blow. He "tched" and unsheathed mugen, bringing his hand from the hilt to the point of the blade, calling out, "Mugen, activate!"

It was a level three akuma. The akuma was purple and black. He had defeated them before, so it should be no problem. Especially since there is only one. This should only take a few seconds of his time, then he can get on with searching for the Innocence. Kanda took his stance and held Mugen in two hands, right in front of him. He closed his eyes and launched himself forward, intending to slash the akuma from the right side and end it in one blow.

However, the akuma had jumped up into the air and spread its wings out, dodging Kanda's slash. _'Wings?'_ he wondered. This was going to be a tough one to fight, since the akuma could fly, but it wasn't one that Kanda couldn't defeat.

"Haha, too slow, exorcist! Well, I don't have time to play around with you. So see ya!" exclaimed the akuma.

The akuma started flying to the right of the village where Yuna was searching for abnormalities. Kanda "tched" and quickly followed after the akuma, keeping his eyes on the flying, ugly body. Well, if the akuma was heading towards the Innocence, it would save him some time of searching for it. He panted slightly as he chased the level three, Mugen unsheathed in his right hand and his hair flowing behind him. He kicked dust behind him as he ran and got closer and closer to where Yuna was at.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuna and Drake were about to leave a small cottage after looking around and have failed to find anything that resembled Innocence. The sun was starting to set by this time, and the wind was getting cooler. When Yuna opened the door, a vision came up again. The scenery was similar to before, grassy with flowers, but it was daytime this time. The sun was high up and Yuna could see a few children running about. Drake had peered around Yuna to see what was up and once he saw, he had gasped.

"You think the vision will disappear again? Since, if it stayed like this forever, I'm not sure what we should do either," said Drake.

The girl ignored Drake's question and stepped outside. For now, it seemed this scenery had no intention of disappearing just yet. She couldn't feel the grass that was supposed to brush against her feet and legs. She went up to a nearby tree and tried placing her hand on its trunk. However, her hand had went right through. Yuna looked back at Drake who was still in the cottage's doorway, unsure of what to do.

"None of it is real," stated Yuna.

"Hmm.... Things are getting confusing," Drake replied.

Yuna took a look around and felt various things with her hands. She had tried putting her hands on things, but her hand always went through the things she tried to touch. Yuna then decided to try talking to one of the children playing around.

She had spoken to a child, asking, "Hello. Do you know where this is?"

However, it seemed the child didn't hear her and and kept on playing with one of the other children. In fact, the child ran _through_ Yuna's body. She nearly fell in shock, but managed to keep her composure. Drake ran up to her, not wanting to be left alone at the cottage.

"So, just what does this all mean?" the finder asked nervously.

Yuna replied, "It has to be the Innocence."

He nodded, and they both decided to look around the area.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Kanda had stopped chasing the akuma, since it had finally landed. The akuma had its back to him, looking at something. The akuma suddenly raised a fist and was about to smash something, but Kanda manged to slice the akuma in half, taking advantage of the opening. The akuma slowly turned into nothingness and Kanda sheathed Mugen. When the akuma completely disappeared, his eyes widened, seeing Yuna and Drake in the doorway of a cottage. _'What are they doing, dosing off for? They could have been killed!'_

Kanda stepped in front of them and scolded, "What are you two doing? Stop staring off into space!"

Seeing no response, Kanda tried saying the same thing louder.

When there was still no response, Kanda shouted, "Stupid girl! Stupid finder!"

Yuna blinked and looked at Kanda, surprised. Drake had also blinked and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Finally. What are YOU TWO DOING?!" yelled Kanda angrily.

Yuna blinked a few times, still confused which showed on her face, but was able to grasp what was going on, "That vision happened again?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Well, we have to find the Innocence. Akumas are already on the move."

"Wait! Let us explain," Drake said pleadingly, his hands up together.

Kanda "tched" and thought about it. Normally he wouldn't hear anyone explain and just get the mission over with. However, he supposed it might be important. He nodded with a scowl on his face, which showed he was impatient.

Yuna started, "Well, the vision happened again. I would guess that vision was what this town use to look like. Or something along those lines. I think the strong happy feelings of the people who lived here is engraved in this town. And I'm guessing the Innocence in the town probably existed in this town in the past, and is just showing us these visions of its happy memories. Maybe? And since it seemed we were staring off into space, I guess the vision is only shown in our minds. Because, you see, I was walking around in that vision..."

Kanda looked away from the short girl. "Okay. I've heard what you need to say, and now, we need to find the Innocence."

Drake sighed, but the finder and girl exorcist both nodded.

Kanda continued, "It should be nearby, seeing the akuma I was chasing was heading this way..."

Yuna looked around, but as she thought and walked at the same time, she tripped over her own feet. The girl met the ground, face flat.

Drake hurried over to Yuna, bending down slightly and asked, "Are you okay?"

Yuna raised her head and nodded. At the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. It was around the corner of a cottage two cottages down. She quickly got up, patting her uniform slightly before moving towards the object. When she reached the object, she looked down at it. It was a small painting of the town from when it was still alive. When there was still grass and people living there. The painting looked almost exactly like the vision she had just recently seen.

The girl exorcist ran back to where Kanda and Drake were, careful not to trip.

"Hey. I found a painting!" she panted softly.

The male exorcist and finder gathered around the girl, observing the picture.

"Yes, and what about it?" the blue-haired exorcist asked.

Drake exclaimed, "Ah! That's pretty much the vision we just recently saw!"

Yuna nodded in support and agreement. Suddenly, the painting's paint came off the canvas it was on and dropped to the ground. It then formed the unmistakeably shape of the bright green shining Innocence. Drake slowly picked it up, careful not to harm it in any way. The trio were all surprised.

"Mission complete, is what I would say," Drake said.

Yuna nodded. "Let's go back, now."

"Ah, not so fast exorcists. You see, we need the Innocence."

All three people turned around to find akumas. Four level ones, three level twos, and one level three. Drake winced at the number of akumas, his palms getting sweaty. Even though he tried to mask his fear, it was quite clear he was pretty scared.

"Um...well, good luck to the two of you," Drake encouraged.

He stepped back and went to hide, knowing he would just get in the way. As much as he wanted to help, he was reasonable. He knew he would just be in the way, so he would leave it up to the exorcists. Plus, since he held the Innocence, it would be better to stay out of battle.

Kanda said sternly, "Mugen, activate!"

Yuna followed after, "Innocence, activate!"

The male exorcist unsheathed his sword, quickly activating his sword with the swift motion of his hand. The girl, on the otherhand, raised her left hand to the side with her palm open. Bright light shone and eventually, a scythe appeared in her grasp. Kanda turned slightly to look at Yuna's scythe before focusing on the akumas.

"I'll take care of the level three and a level two. You can take care of the rest if you like. Once I'm done with my two targets, I might just help you," Kanda said.

Yuna looked at Kanda then back at her enemies. She swiftly ran to the other side of the enemies where her targets were waiting for her. The girl jumped up and brought her blade down on the weakest akuma, defeating it instantly. She then slashed horizontally, "killing" another level one akuma. And for the last level one, she brought her scythe down diagonally from the top right to the bottom left.

"Ah, they were defeated so quickly. But your luck has run out, exorcist. Because you will be fighting us."

Yuna looked at the two twin ball-like akumas who had spoken in synchronization. They were striped and had small heads, arms, and legs that were barely able to be seen. She shrugged at the statement and closed her eyes, when she opened them, the fight would begin.

Meanwhile, Kanda was in a stance in front of the level three that was his opponent. He had taken down the level two easily earlier before. This level three was orange and black and had blades that came out of its lower arm. The akuma launched forward, with its blade, but Kanda had blocked it with Mugen. Seeing this, the akuma lashed continuously with its two blades, only slightly pushing the exorcist back. He jumped back, then launched forward with Mugen, but the akuma had blocked it with its blade. Kanda narrowed his eyes and pulled Mugen back only to lash again. Surprised, the akuma was pushed back quite a few yards. The level three clenched his teeth in annoyance and lashed forward again, and the fight continued.

Yuna had a little trouble with the twin's twin attacks. Always attacking together, making the power double as much. Still, they were only level twos. It couldn't be too bad. The pale-haired girl sighed softly. If they were twins and attacked together, it would only be right to respond in the same way.

She softly called out, "Innocence, version two."

The specialty of Yuna's Innocence was that it had various forms. Two versions, and different forms of those versions. The huge scythe she had been using was version one, form one. The girl's scythe shined and the blade shrunk to a normal size, and a new blade formed on the other end of the scythe, with the same size, but facing the opposite way than the other one. The bar became a little thinner and shorter. Now, the scythe only came up to Yuna's forehead. Version one has one large blade and gathers all of the power in that one blade. Version two splits the power into two blades, so each individual blade is weaker, but there are two of them. The scythe that she now hold was version two, form one.

Yuna honestly disliked this form, and would rather never ever use it. She still couldn't quite control this form very well, but she supposed it would do. They were only level twos after all.

The scythe was upright, the bar in her grasp, ready to defeat some akuma. In response, the twin akumas came together. One took the other's hand and spun it around and around. Then that akuma let go, making the other akuma fly towards the girl exorcist. Yuna brought her scythe to her other hand, two hands on the bar of her weapon, now, in front of her. She blocked the akuma, slightly getting pushed back. She pushed the bar, and pushed the akuma away, making it fly towards the other akuma. The level twos collided into one another, rolling together.

Yuna launched forward quickly before the akumas could react, and finished up on her side. The two akumas slowly disappeared into nothingness. Yuna sighed in relief and opened her palm. The scythe shone and returned to being its regular two bracelets.

At that moment, Kanda had pretty much finished up the level three. With one last attack, the level three was done for. The akuma then disappeared into nothingness. The exorcist sheathed Mugen and met up with Yuna then Drake. And together, they all went back to the Black Order with the Innocence with no problems or conflicts at all.

* * *

**Alright, done. I hoped the fighting scene was alright in this chapter. I wasn't sure how to do it, so I just went along with the flow.  
I know that there wasn't much detail in this chapter. I wanted to hurry and put this up for all of you who are waiting patiently.**

**Anyway, thank you again for everyone who has reviewed. I also want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorite or alert list :)**

**And, remember to review! I would appreciate it!**

**Thank you for reading ^^  
**


	7. The Wheel Starts Turning

**CHAPTER 7: The Wheel Starts Turning  
**

**  
**It has been three weeks since Yuna joined the Black Order. She has accomplished two missions so far, one with Innocence, and the other without. Thinking back on it now, right after her first mission, the people at the Black Order held a surprise welcoming party just for her. It had been a nice party. She also met new people in the past few weeks. Yuna had met a guy named Lavi, a person that seemed to be close friends with Allen and Lenalee. In the short time that have passed, Yuna was able to become quite close with Lenalee. One could say that they have become best friends. The majority of the people in the Black Order were male, so the females had to stick together. The girl also came to love the Black Order as her home, and now cared for the people who are part of it.

Now, Yuna sat on her soft bed in her room, doing nothing in particular. Her hands were in her lap, her eyes looking forward, staring at nothing. It was around 2 in the afternoon, the temperature warm. There were no missions for her to do at the moment, and really, nothing that she needed to do. Lenalee was sent out for a mission with Allen, she didn't quite want to talk to Kanda at all, and she wasn't that close with any of the other people, though Lavi was okay. One of her weak spots was socializing. She was lucky that she had such a good friend as Lenalee, though she wasn't sure how long their friendship would last. If at all possible, she wished that this dream would last forever.

However, knowing her duty, the connection Yuna had with the Black Order would be broken soon. Recently, the voice has spoken and urged, speaking to the female exorcist. This voice, it belonged to that of her master's. Ever since the unlucky day when she met her, Yuna's life changed drastically. The pale haired girl's forgotten memories now come back faster than ever, though it would probably all just become lost again. It was because of her master's ability that made Yuna's life the way it is. There were just too many complications to explain.

**"Dear, soon... Remember, you are to obey me," **the voice whispered hauntingly.

Yuna spoke in her mind,_ 'Yes, master.'_

The voice spoke again, echoing in the girl's head, **"You found the place?"**

_'Yes.'_

**"I'm sure you are wondering about the Izumi side of you..." **the voice chuckled.

**"She won't come up. And you are definitely forbidden to tell anything about her to that boy, you understand, right?"**

_'Yes.'_

**"Good. After all, we have to make sure this works. It's for the future, and of course for my hatred. I'm sure you understand."**

_'Yes.'_

**"Dear, you really should say something other than _yes_, but I guess you can't really say anything else."**

Yuna stayed silent.

**"Really, dear. I suppose I should leave you to yourself now. However, one last thing, I'm always watching you... and remember why you are even here in the first place... it seems you are forgetting..."**

The voice had gradually echoed into nothingness. Sweat had formed on the female exorcist's brow and it slowly dripped down her face and onto the bed sheets. There wasn't much time left for this dream to continue. Inside, Yuna knew that the day the dream ends would come, however, knowing that it was coming soon made her feel sad. It was rare for Yuna to feel much of anything, but having fun at the Black Order had made it difficult. During the past week, she seemed to really did forget why she was even having this dream like the voice had said. In truth, she still needed to find the "place" that the voice was talking about. She had totally forgotten about it.

Yuna shook her head. She needed to clear her head. Besides, she didn't have to do the duty now, she decided to do her best to stretch it to the last minute to do her duty. There must still be at least a month left, right? The girl stood up from the bed. If she did her duty, it would mean betraying her friends. She didn't know how she could do that.

The pale haired girl opened the door of her room and closed it behind her, locking it. Yuna decided to take a walk around the Black Order, going no where in particular. She walked with her head slightly down, thinking. Accidentally, she bumped into a person. And as devil would have it, the person she bumped into happened to be the tall blue haired exorcist.

The girl mumbled, "Sorry."

She was about to pass him and walk away, but the male had said rudely, "Hey."

Yuna looked up. Her eyes widened slightly, then returned to its normal state.

"Do you need something from me?" she asked politely.

Kanda narrowed his eyes, seeing something slightly off about the girl, though he did not know what. Though he wasn't exactly close with her, he could just kind of tell. Well, it wasn't his business, so better to not stick his nose in where it didn't belong.

"Nothing. Keep your head up unless you want to purposely bump into people," he said.

Yuna looked at Kanda with slight questioning, but replied, "Okay."

Kanda then walked away, leaving Yuna alone. After the male disappeared, and his footsteps weren't able to be heard anymore, the girl started walking off in the opposite direction. In her mind, she thought _'Perhaps I should find that place soon. I bet my master will find out I didn't find that place if I don't hurry and find it soon.' _

Yuna walked around the Black Order. She walked into halls that were part of the Black Order's dark corners, and places where people hardly ever go near. The girl opened doors after doors, avoiding meeting anyone on the way, or talking to anyone. She made twists and turns, carefully keeping track where she was going. She looked around like this, for approximately four hours, never finding the "place" she was looking for. When the girl stood in a deserted hallway after looking into an empty room, her stomach growled softly. It was almost 7 in the evening; it would be a good idea to get dinner now.

The female exorcist back tracked to a certain degree, then went down the corridor that led to the cafeteria, her footsteps light. She entered the cafeteria, seeing it was fully of activity and chatter. Yuna looked at the long line that just kept on getting longer and longer, already three fourths of its way to the entrance of the cafeteria. She hurried behind a finder to take her place in line before the line got any longer. It was still hard to imagine, Jerry being the only one cooking for all these people. He was certainly amazing.

About 20 minutes later, it was finally the girl's turn to order.

Jerry had smiled at Yuna and asked, "Ah, so what would you like today?"

"The normal tea and bread, please," answered the female exorcist.

Jerry frowned, "Again? You won't get the amount of nutrients you need, but if you say so..."

The chef turned his back to the girl and walked away, deep into his kitchen, disappearing completely. Almost immediately, the man came back carrying a cup of tea and a piece of white bread on a small plate, all on one tray. He set the tray down lightly on the counter and pushed it towards Yuna.

"Here ya' go, Yuna-chan," stated Jerry. "Ah, next!"

Yuna thanked the man and took her tray. She then took a few steps to the right and looked around for a place to sit and eat. The cafeteria was pretty much full, and it was likely that the girl might have to eat in her room, again. Having her height to a disadvantage, she decided to walk around, rather than looking just from one spot. She might just see a small open space ready just for someone her size to squeeze in.

From behind she suddenly heard someone call her name. Confused, Yuna turned her small body around, looking for the person who had called her name.

"Yuna-chan! Over here!" called a red haired boy, waving wildly at the same time.

The girl then found the waving boy and hurried over. Once in a while, she had to squeeze herself past people, saying, "Excuse me." When at last she stood beside the table where the boy sat, the boy scooted over to the right, patting the empty space next to him. Yuna sat down in relief, putting her tray down on the table.

"Crowded huh?" asked the boy, Lavi.

Yuna nodded, "Thanks for saving me a spot."

"No problem," Lavi stated, grinning.

Yuna put her index finger through the handle of the teacup and lifted it to her lips, sipping slowly, carefully. After a small slip, she placed the white teacup gently back down on the tray. She then moved her hands to the white piece of bread, picking it up with two hands, one on each side of the bread, and made her first bite.

Meanwhile, Lavi had pretty much finished his meal, and was taking his last bite in his steak. When he finished, he moved his dishes a bit to the right and propped his right elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand, looking at the girl.

"I will never figure out how you eat so little, and well... ya," the boy said in wonder.

The girl shrugged, and continued working on her one piece of white bread. Suddenly a thought shot through her. Yuna almost choked on her food at the shock and dread she that she just figured out. The girl coughed a few times, Lavi looking at her worried.

"Are you alright, Yuna-chan? What happened?" he asked, patting her back.

Yuna raised her right hand, telling she was fine. The bread still in her left hand, she stuffed it all into her mouth quickly, and drank the rest of her tea in two seconds, swallowing everything at once. Normally it would make a person choke to death, but it seemed that was not the case for the small girl.

"Sorry, I need to go," Yuna told Lavi.

She stood up and lifted her legs over the bench on to the other side of the bench.

"It's fine. Next time, remember to properly swallow your food, alright?" the red head replied then added on jokingly, " Otherwise, you might really die of choking next time."

The girl nodded and hurried off with her tray in her hands, throwing her trash away and placing her dishes in the trash can that was labeled, Dirty Dishes, and placed her tray on the small flat platform next to it.

_'I totally forgot! How could I be so stupid? If Master said that she was always watching me, then she would know that I didn't find that place yet. I better find it soon...'_ Yuna thought. She rushed out of the cafeteria and began her search immediately.

As if in response, the voice spoke in her mind, **"Yes I know. Never would I have thought that you would lie to me. I'm very disappointed in you, dear. It's alright though, I'll forgive you this time around, but don't you ever dare lie to me again, you hear?"**

Yuna thought in her mind, _'Yes, Master. I'm sorry.'_

**"Good girl. You know what? I'll tell you something good. I found the place, even though you were incapable of doing so."**

Yuna's eyes widened in surprised.

**"I'm going to direct you there, so follow my instructions."**

_'Yes, master."_

**"Alright, good. Go left there at that corner."  
**

Yuna obeyed, turning left into a deserted hallway.

**"Take about 50 steps. There should be another pathway to the right. Take that path."**

The girl, once again, obliged. This went on for a while, Yuna going through many twists and turns. At last, the last instruction came.

**"This is the last. You see that staircase over there? Go down, then go right. There is a room there."**

Yuna followed, placing her hand on the handrail, placing a foot down after the next until she was at the bottom. Then she turned right as she was told and stopped in her tracks.

The room was indeed large, and in the middle, was the one thing she and her master were searching for.

The key to her master's plan.**  
**


	8. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

**Hello everyone who has been waiting. I have decided to drop this story. Meaning, chapter 7 is the last chapter that I will update.  
I am very sorry to those who are still waiting, and I thank all of you who have read this fanfic.  
****I am also extremely thankful to those who have reviewed, added this on their alerts and favorites.**

**There are many reasons why I am stopping this fanfic. Too busy, not enough reviews this time, and it has been just so so long; too long. Yes, my fault.**

**On the bright side, if any of you feel like continuing this fanfic, just send me a PM and you can write your own fanfic continuing off from this one.  
****I really doubt I would start this fanfic again, after all.**

**Again, I'm am very sorry. When I write up another fanfic, I hope that you would all be willing to read it. **

**Thank you, and until next time. *bows then waves* Sayonara!**


End file.
